Never Leaving Your Side
by darkangelofember
Summary: Dean has a secret that could change his and Randy's lives forever. It ultimately leads to Randy popping the question. Ranbrose. Mpreg.


Never Leaving Your Side

Pairing: Dean Ambrose/Randy Orton

Warning: mpreg

Dean was in shock. For the first time he had absolutely nothing to say. The doctor looked at him with such sincerity that he had no clue what to think. It had to be a joke. This just doesn't happen. Definitely not to people like him. His lover, Randy wouldn't want this. He already had Alanna, would he even want this one? The doctor handed him the sonogram photo of the small life growing inside of him. He wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes. His heart jumped as he looked at his name spelled out at the bottom of the photo. It was his. His sonogram. Of his and Randy's child. He just couldn't believe it. His mind raced with scenarios of what might happen. How would Randy react? The doctor openly smiled at him as he left the room. Dean Ambrose for once was speechless.

The drive back to the house that he shared with Randy didn't take long but to him it lasted for hours. Randy wasn't home yet due to the fact he had training that night with Hunter Hearst Helmsley and Dave Bautista. Tears prickled the back of Dean's eyes. Fears coursing through him. What if Randy left him?

Dean pulled up to the house and put the car in park and got out. He walked into the house and went straight to his shared bedroom. The Lunatic Fringe dropped his stuff on the floor and fell back first onto the bed. He covered his eyes with his forearm and took a deep breath, keeping himself from going into an anxiety attack. After taking another shaky breath, he sat up and looked to the sonogram once more. After weeks of getting sick in the morning and not being able to keep food down he finally knew why. This was going to cost him his career, but it would be worth it. The little life inside of him was completely innocent. It brought a smile to his face. His eyes moved over the ultrasound and took in the black and white photo. The smile grew bigger as did the fear.

The front door opened and closed, making Dean jump from the sudden noise. "Dean, baby, I'm home!" Randy called out, placing his gym bag on the floor and throwing his keys and wallet on the table that was by the door. He quickly hopped up from the bed and looked around. He had to hide the sonogram. He couldn't tell Randy, not yet. He ripped at his dirty blonde hair as he tried to think before Randy could come up the stairs. He could hear the echo of the Viper's steps. "Dean?" The dirty blonde looked around and his eyes fell onto his bedside table. Dean hastily threw the ultrasound into the drawer and closed it as Randy came into the room. He turned and came face to face with the older man. "Everything okay?" Dean smiled, Randy didn't see a thing.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Dean said, leaning in and kissing Randy on the lips. The two pulled apart and gave each other gentle smiles. Randy gave the younger one more kiss before heading into the bathroom.

"How was it at the doctor's? I would have been there but we ran a little late." Randy questioned, stripping out of his shirt which Dean may or may not have been watching the other do. He turned on the shower and waited for Dean to answer.

"It was fine. Just a stomach bug." Dean lied. He felt terrible for lying but he was scared of Randy's reaction. "Should blow over soon."

Randy flashed him and smile and the younger man sighed in relief that Randy had believed him. "I'm going to a take a quick shower. Want to join me?" The Viper asked. Dean blushed before shaking his head.

"I would but I'm going to go make dinner." He said before leaving the room and heading for the kitchen. Randy chuckled. Dean always got bashful and insecure about people seeing him naked or even shirtless. He finished getting out of his clothes and got into the shower.

Randy quickly showered, cleaning all the days grime off of him before getting out and toweled off and got dressed. He shaved off all the facial hair that he didn't want before the razor slipped from his hand and cut his palm; blood immediately pulling in his hand from the surprising deep gash. He cursed under his breath and went to his bedside table looking for the gauze he kept there. He dug around in the drawer and couldn't find any. Sliding the table drawer shut, Randy looked over to Dean's. "Maybe Dean has some." He muttered to himself. The Viper walked around the bed and opened up the former Shield member's bedside table. Digging around in the drawer, he smiled as he found what he was looking for. He wrapped the gauze around the cut and taped it. Randy put the roll back into the drawer and went to slid it shut when something caught his eye. He pulled out the photo when he recognized what it was. It was a sonogram. Randy knew what it was from seeing Samantha get one with Alanna. The name in the bottom corner on the patient's line made his heart skip a beat.

AMBROSE, DEAN JONATHAN

It was Dean's ultrasound. Dean was pregnant with his child. But he had to hear it from Dean himself. Randy walked from the master bedroom and went into the kitchen. His eyes falling onto Dean. Dean was standing over the stove stirring the food. His azure blue eyes just roaming over whatever was in the pan.

"Dean?" Randy caught the younger's attention. Dean turned and looked to the third generation superstar. A smile was on his face until his eyes fell onto the sonogram in Randy's hand. The color drained from his face as the smile fell. "What is this?" He knew exactly what it was but he wanted to hear what Dean had to say.

"Randy.. I can.. I can explain!" Dean stuttered, dropping the spoon and his breathing picking up. _Now or never._ The dirty blonde looked to the floor and sighed. "I'm.. pregnant." He whispered, turning to lean against the counter and his hand instinctively went to his stomach. After hearing absolutely nothing, he looked up to see a smile plastered on the face of Randy Orton. Randy walked forward and placed his hands onto Dean's stomach.

"Oh god." Was all Randy could say. He brought Dean into his arms and kissed him. Randy pulled the other from the counter and spun him. "I love you so much Dean. I'm never going to leave your side. Ever."

"I love you too Randy." Dean whispered back. Randy placed him back on the floor and he dropped to his knees and lifted Dean's shirt. He placed a kiss against Dean's skin right above his belly button. Dean felt his face heat up but he didn't care at that moment. The Viper stood back up and kissed Dean once again.

"Dean Ambrose, will you marry me?" Randy asked, smiling like a Cheshire cat. "I'll get you a ring later, I just need to know. You are giving me this wonderful gift and it would mean the world to me if you were with me forever."

"Yes." Dean nodded, smiling back. The two kissed once again. Dean wrapped his arms around the older's neck while Randy looped his arms around Dean's waist. Both were both on cloud nine, neither caring that the food was starting to burn behind them.


End file.
